Universal Sides - A Sanders Sides Fanfiction
by WeirdoOtaku2006
Summary: This is my story of how the sides met, but just a bit extended. It will definitely get more interesting later on.


Logan

A warm breeze blew the colorful leaves around the street and the scent of sweet trees filled the air. The sheer sound of crumbly leaves bounced off of the trunks of trees as Logan read on a park bench. He looked up from his book to catch a sight of the nearby lake, the sun reflecting off of the water. Although he was a very professional type of person, Logan had deep feelings in life. He wondered if ever one day, he would find somebody special, someone different, somebody that would understand him. Logan sat up on the bench and snapped out of his daydreaming, he pushed up his glasses and continued reading, though, still daydreaming and losing focus.

Logan worked in the local library, sometimes he organized books, other times he worked at the desk checking in and out books. He found it peaceful to work in such a quiet place where he could easily find his focus. Logan was living with his parents until that day, he was moving out and into a small condo with others. He didn't know who his roommates were just yet or if they had already been living there, either way, he would try to make the most with his roommates.

Logan was reading at the park to get away from the stress of moving and work until he took a glance at his watch.

"Goodness!" Logan said to himself, "I'm supposed to be moving in at 6! It's 5:45!"

Logan snapped his book closed and jumped up from the bench. He rushed to his car that had all of his belongings packed in boxes. With his book under his arm, he jogged quickly towards the vehicle. In his frantic mindset, Logan had bumped into another man. He made eye contact with him for a split second realizing that they looked very similar and had the same glasses as him! He continued jogging towards his car picking up speed. When he finally made it to the driver's side, he looked back at the man he ran into, and sure enough, they looked very similar. They both also looked equally panicked. Logan sat down in his car and calmed himself, the condo was only a few minutes away from the park. He placed his book in the glove compartment and began driving to his new home.

. . .

Roman

Deep in the theater, beyond backstage, a man was singing all the Disney songs there was. He sang beautifully, yet he was very full of himself. He exceeded in performing arts and liked to tell himself he was the most handsome prince in the room. Roman had a very passionate and sassy personality, he worked in the theatre as a custodian, but he wasn't very fond of his position. In his spare time, he participated in the community theatre group, Roman believed in wishes and dreams coming true and he put his life to his beliefs. Most of all, he loved Disney and singing their songs.

Roman leaned on his mop, gazing up at the ceiling, daydreaming. He hoped to one day have a lead role in a play, but he unfortunately only got secondary roles and had competition with another actor.

"Hey! Rookie!" Shouted the manager, "Stop daydreaming like a princess and finish mopping! There's a troop coming on stage in an hour."

Roman was so startled by his boss that he tripped over the mop and all of his other cleaning supplies. He knocked over his bucket of water that spread all over the stage he was almost finished cleaning.

"Clean it Cinderella!" snarled Roman's boss.

Roman sighed. Most of his days ended like this, he didn't have a very good reputation with his manager. He picked up his spray bottles and soggy rags, he did feel like Cinderella. Roman mopped for almost an hour until the theatre troop arrived, waiting for him to finish. When he was finally finished, he changed out of his dirty, damp cleaners clothes and headed towards the bus stop.

Although Roman had a rough day at work, he was happy to be heading home, his new home to be exact. Roman would get a fresh start with new people, he was moving out of his childhood home and into the real world. A condo in a small neighborhood, there was a park nearby, a crystal lake, he was excited to get a change of scenery. When Roman stepped off the bus, it wasn't very far from where he could see his parents with his boxes. His parents had offered to help him move his stuff and were proud of him to be living on his own.

"Thanks, guys, you're a big help." Roman hugged his parents and marched into his new home, unaware of the adventure ahead of him.

. . .

Patton

The animal shelter, the children's center, it was all a lot to balance for one guy. Whether it was rescuing animals or reading kids books, Patton was always an optimistic, fun-loving person. He had a lot of vitality in his life and loved taking in the world around him.

Today, Patton was taking a jog around his neighborhood. He wanted to take a breath of fresh air before getting back to the stresses in life. He took many chances and always had moments in life to stop and smell the flowers. Patton was jogging slowly while listening to music through his earbuds, he passed by a boy walking his dog. Patton screeched to a stop and asked to pet the dog, of course, the boy said yes and Patton pampered the fluffball to his heart's content. He continued his jog around the neighborhood when he stopped and started walking through the park. Patton turned off his music and listened to the sounds of nature.

Patton sat down on a bench, next to another man who was focused on the lake. He tried to catch his attention and talk to him but the guy didn't notice him, the guy suddenly looked down at his book. Patton didn't worry, he had met plenty of people and was sure to meet more. He sat back on the bench, leaning his head back to look at the clouds. He was moving out of his parents' home after he had outgrown being cooked for and started cooking for his mom and dad. His parents insisted on him moving out and that they would all be fine on their own.

Patton took a nice, deep breath of the lake air and was about to continue his jog. He began walking along the path when the man Patton had sat beside jumped up and started jogging in a panic. The man bumped into Patton on his way out of the park and they made eye contact with each other for a second. Patton saw that they had the same glasses! The man bolted off before Patton could say anything.

_"Oh well," _Patton thought, he checked the time on his phone, "Oop, I better get going!"

Patton started jogging home to grab his things. He was a bit panicked but he didn't let that drag him down. Once he got home, Patton said his goodbyes to his mom and dad and put his last box in his car. He started driving to his new home.

Around a quarter past six, Patton finally got past the rush hour traffic and around to his condo. He walked into the condo, expecting to see a group of people having fun in front of the TV eating dinner. That wasn't what Patton had seen, he saw a few stacks of boxes around the bedroom doors.

"Hello?" Patton shouted he heard someone talking around there somewhere. "Is anyone here?" He asked.

"Yes yes, stop shouting, you'll break my concentration" A man emerged from behind a stack of boxes, he had his nose in a book and Patton barely saw his face.

"Oh, sorry!" Patton said apologetically, "Well, I'm Patton, your new roommate!" He stretched out his hand to greet himself properly.

The man looked up from his book and shook Patton's hand. "I'm Logan"

They both looked at each other with a realization in their eyes. They had the same glasses, same hair, same face. Both Patton and Logan realized that they barely met at the park.

"I-It's you!" Patton said with excitement in his face.

"Y-Y-Yes… You…" Logan stuttered, he didn't know what to say to this coincidence.

"Hey, have you seen a box labeled- what are you guys doing?" Roman came in to see his roommates in mid-handshake just staring at each other.

Logan and Patton snapped their hands back, still surprised that they looked the same.

Logan quickly introduced Patton to the other roommate, Roman. He also said there would be one more roommate, but he didn't know when. Everybody immediately hit it off with each other and they all knew that they were in for some good times.

All except for one. Who doesn't even exist yet.


End file.
